Four Stages
by Healer Kira
Summary: They say there is a soul mate for everyone. Mr.LXMimi


The Four Stages of Love

_Crush_

Mr. L looked over the other minions and sneered at them. There was no doubt that he was the best of them all. That one was strong, but about as bright as a rock. The clown was probably pretty powerful, but obviously loony as they came. And the other-

His breath caught in his throat.

-Was beautiful . He couldn't even think for a moment, staring into her innocent eyes, framed by smooth, puce colored skin. And her lips-

Mr. L looked away immediately, heat rising to his cheeks.

"…You're like junior minions!" He said with a smirk.

The beauty scowled at him, screaming insults and he smiled back smugly, trying not to think of how pretty she looked.

_Obsession_

Mimi. The beauty's name was Mimi. A name that was simplistic and striking, it reflected a well-mannered, mature personality.

She was everything but.

The girl was an immature, quick to anger, fiery kind of girl who had no qualms at screaming at the top of her lungs for any well-thought out prank he had played. Though with a body of a woman, she had the mind of a child, with a temper of a bull.

She kept a diary too, for goodness sakes. A _diary. _

Mimi was a childish, odd little girl who he couldn't seem to get off his mind.

Her looks were nothing special, certainly. Long hair, a dark emerald, was kept up in pigtails nearly all day. She only took it down at night- a fact he regretted learning. She was even more stunning with it down, falling down her shoulders, a few dark curls framing her smooth cheeks…

She wore dresses, never any jeans or T-shirts. Tight yellow and white polka dotted dresses that went to her knees were the only thing in her closet, Mr. L often scoffed. Mimi only occasionally opted to dress as a maid, or princess, or fairy tale character of some sort.

Though he sneered at her for it, he couldn't help but find it incredibly endearing.

Mr. L sometimes wished he didn't have to be so mean to her, so maybe, she'd look at him in happiness, not hate, and her face would light up with that sweet little smile and her eyes would twinkle so prettily-

But that would never happen.

Mimi hated him. Absolutely _loathed _him. She despised him with every part of her being.

But he couldn't help but hope, no matter how painful it was.

_Love_

He knew he was in love now. What other affliction explained his feelings?

Every time he saw her, his heart would flutter with a strange kind of happiness, and it was sometimes a task not to stutter in her presence. He couldn't even bear to prank her anymore- just the thought of her angry, hating him….

At first, he had thought that maybe if he had simply avoided her, lock himself in his workroom and ignore her, the feelings would stop. But this was a problem he couldn't solve by ignoring it; in fact, that had only things worse. She had noticed, that he was avoiding her, wouldn't insult her, wouldn't even acknowledge her presence.

Mr. L was scared, afraid, frightened, _terrified_, really. What if she found out? And then, what if she didn't care? What if she was disgusted by it, and thought he was just a freak…

_Well, you never know until you try._

He had to try. He had to be sure. If there was even the slightest chance…

He had to know.

_Rejection_

First he was in love, now, he was out of love. It was almost like Romeo and Juliet, only, Juliet was Rosaline, and Rosaline was Juliet. Only, there was no Rosaline. Only Juliet, who hated Romeo, and sent the lover into a pit of everlasting despair.

Mr. L was Romeo, Mimi was Juliet, and Rosaline, a wishful figment of his imagination.

He had known Mimi wouldn't feel the same. Hadn't he? She had said it, many, many times before.

_**I Hate You.**_

But he had nursed that painful, meager hope, that maybe, she was doing the same as he. Hiding unfathomable love behind a mask of arrogance and revultion.

But there was nothing behind that animosity except pure, undying hatred.

Teardrops fell silently, his heart becoming a hard stone within his chest.

OoO

A little drabble thing I wrote in a notebook and forgot about. Kinda like how I forgot … I've been mostly active on my DA account because I wasn't sure how things were on here. I'll post a few more stories later… maybe…. I'm not really sure. Review if you'd like.


End file.
